the orphanage
by Crazy4Quinn
Summary: Bea is a vampire hunter, raised at an orphanage her aunt and uncle run to train vampire hunters. But what will happen if she finds her soul mate? sucky summary  iknow  may be better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**AN this is my first story, so please let me no what you think! constructive critisism welcome :) also i would like to appolagise in advance for any spelling errors. reveiws get imaginary cookies**

* * *

><p>The orphanage had always been part of the family, since pretty much forever. Off course this wasn't any normal orphanage, we took in the children off those who were taken by the damned, that's right vampires.<p>

We would look at vampire attacks and then if a child was left an orphan because of it, we took them in. If they were willing we would train them in to some of the best vampire hunters around. Only I wasn't suppose to turn into one of the orphans. When I think back on it it's done my skills good but its also left me with no father and and only the physical shell of my mother. Now I live in the orphanage, run by my aunt and uncle.

* * *

><p><em>I sat in my room reading my favourite book, Cinderella, I know it's a bit girly for a 9 year old girl who was being brought up by vampire hunters to be a vampire hunter, but still I like it. I heard my dad come up the stairs I could tell it was him by the barley audible sound of the footfalls. He burst into my room looking frazzled and panicked. He basically ran up to me, held me close and whispered in my ear 'Bea we have a problem' he picked me up and walked across the room, toward the cuppoard 'take this just in case and do not make a sound.' He handed me a stake, which he knew I could use if need be, and lifted me in to the rather large oak cupboard. He bent in and kissed my forehead and whispered 'I love you' and shut the doors, I sat and listened to his fading footsteps and then the door banging open and shattering glass. <em>

_The sounds of a fight were obvious and frightening, what the most frightening thing was not knowing what was happening and being separated from my parents. I could hear my mother crying, the most disturbing sound I had ever heard, and even more disturbing I couldn't hear my father at all. _

_I heard footsteps on the stairs and scrambled backwards in the cupboard then heard a voice call 'well fine spoil sports but _I'm _going to see if they have anything of _value' _I realised then that i might have to fight and shifted into a crouch and clutched at my _ _stake tightly. _Well at least if it comes to it I'll have the element of surprise that's got to help right? _I thought as I shifted into a crouch as the footsteps got closer. The footsteps stopped and the doors flung open. I launched myself at the whoever, well do vampires count as people? I suppose I should say whatever was out there and clawed at _it's_ face with my hand and the stake. Suddenly _it_ grabbed hold of me and flung me across the room as if I was no more than a rag doll. I hissed in pain as I landed on my arm. I'm pretty sure i heard a snap but I don't care because all I could focus on was the pain in my arm and head. 'what's a matter little girl?' the man, IT, snarled 'did I hurt you? oh and kill your parents I apologise' he said the last bit as if it was a joke. 'hmm well we're going to need to do something about your attitude' he came towards me and ripped a piece of metal from my bed and grabbed me by my dark brown hair. I tried to kick out but he held me strong. 'oh you're going to pay for that' he, IT, ran the sharp metal slowly over my collar bone before digging it right in and dragging it along. I screamed as IT cackled. This was pure agony. But then the vampire screamed as well. And i was swiftly released. _

_'Bea?' i looked up through my tears into my cousin Leah's face the down to the vampire who was on the floor, stake threw heart slowly mummifying started sobbing again. Then I passed out. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: so this is kind of a filler chapter to introduce everyone to the characters a bit. Shout out to paranomalcy for such a lovely review much appricated **_

_I looked up into the face of the vampire scared as hell, arm broken, head pounding. Wait that rhythm sounded familiar... am igoing insane...my blood is boiling in side of my brain._

I sat bolt upright in my bed your betrayal (bullet for my valentime ) blasting out of my raidio alarm clock. I swichted it of and put my head back down on my pillow 5 more minutes wouldn't hurt its only 7.

'BEA are you getting up?' I opened one eye and looked at my clock 7:45...SHITE not good

'Yes aunty El' I yelled down the stairs to my aunt Eliza. i slipped on my undies and grabbed my black jeans and pulled them on while picking up a random shirt and shirt and pulling it on while running down the stairs. I burst into the dining room where everyone else was. Then promptly slipped on, wait was that a banana peel? How cliché.

'Smooth Bea,' Came sarcastic remark from one of my best mates, Neil. I looked at him and took in his rugged clothes. Jeans a tank top and a shirt that looked like it had be sat on for a year along with humouring green eyes and a mop of blonde hair on his head and syrup all over his face. He might look harmless but give the boy a stake and vampires are dust! He came to the orphanage before me and never knew anything about vampires until his family were attack, but as he was so young he can't remember any other life than this.

'hmm looking good Neil, ever heard of a flannel...or an iron?' I replied quickly.

'urgh don't even bother I've already tried explaining the concept of it to him' came the exasperated voice of _best_ friend Alana the only tolerable girl in this place. Alan was really cool she had that don't mess with me I have the brains and the moves to take you down look, which I suppose is actually kind of true, since with most people she properly could. Bicht is a badass. She had shoulder length blonde hair with the tips a red/orange colour, was quiet skinny and had brown eyes that once you were close enough to her had warmth and compassion. At the moment she was wearing black leggings and a jumper dress. She came to the orphanage because when she was 2 she was abandoned and my aunt found her in a vampire house in a rade.

'ladies not everyone has to be neat and tidy all the time...' Jake the fourth and final member of our tightly knit group slid between me and Alana and put an arm around each of us. Niel who was shoving even more food in his mouth (honestly teenage boys) just grunted in agreement. Jake flicked his dark brown, nearly black, hair to the side to reveal one of his piercing ice blue eyes. He looked tough, which he was, but he was also really sweet. His black clothing real showed how pale he was. He came here when we were about ten. His family where vampire hunters too, they died when his little sister was un-knowingly turned into a vampire and killed his mum. His dad committed suicide about a month later.

'O M G, would you lot just, like, get ready already we are going to be late and I _do not _want a detention.' Our super annoying, whiny, piece of fluff basically yelled. Her name is Natalie. She came here two years ago, when we were 14, because her mum was attacked and her dad was "to important" to look after her but he still sent her money every month and brought her designer gear. She twirled her long caramel hair around her finger while trying to stare me down.

I picked up a cereal bar and some money for lunch barged past her and up the stairs. I put the money and cereal bar in my bag, cleaned my teeth and swept my recently dyed navy hair into a lose bun. Before rushing out, and straight into Amelia and auntie El.

'good morning Bea' Ameilia said smiling brightly. Amelia was a 7year old we recently took in she looked up to the rest of us, and we thought of her as a sister. She was really cute with dark red curly hair that was just below her shoulder.

'Morning, Amelia. Morning Auntie El'

'you're going to be late' Aunt el stated looking at her watch I started running down the stairs while retorting 'No we're not Neil is driving...' with that I followed the rest out of the house.

I jumped in the front and yelled 'go go go' once everyone else got in the car. In the mirror I saw Alana roll her eyes but then grip tightly to the side of the car as Neil sped off.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/n: thanks for all the support I'm getting for this story. If you would like to voice your opinions please take the time to click that sexy review button. If you review I'll properly reply, once again thank you to Paranormalcy and Raj. So here we go into another chapter hope you enjoy. A short chapter today sorry.**_

I trudged towards German with Neil laughing as he flirted with or quietly made a joke about everyone that went passed. 'Looking good there honey' he said with a wink as he walked passed a tall brunette girl. 'You could light a small village with the light reflecting of his head' he whispered as our English teacher walked pass. That led me into hysterical laughed and gained me a bunch of very strange looks. Including one from him.

'you sound like a pig'

'Are you saying I look like a pig?' I managed to gasp out threw fits of laughter.

He just tripped me up and pushed me in the direction of the class room.

'OMG, Did hear there was a new guy in school _in our year!_' squealed the annoying piece of platinum blonde fluff in front of me. As usual German was going to be the lesson I get to catch up on gossip. 'I bet he's _totally gorgeous' _she carried on in her usual high pitched voice to the girl next to her, who was blatantly copying in the current fashion of dyed red hair...and orange face.

'OMG, that would be totally fab, maybe you to could meet fall in love and get married' with a guy she's never even met, do you think they even think before they talk? 'That would be soo cute!' do they never get bored of their own voices?

Just then Miss Hunt came in and saved me from more torture. Danke schön fraulin danke, I thought.

'Guten Morgen Klasse, sitzen bitter' we sat and started writing the date and title and what not, when the door banged open.

'Sorry, I'm new and couldn't find the class' a boy with curly deep mahogany hair walked in with confidence. Wow, was that a joy division t-shirt he was wearing, that's cool even if he sounds like a twat.

'say it in German and your forgiven' said Miss Hunt in her usually bored manner

'Hmmm, Sorry, ich bin neu und nicht finden konnte die Klass' he looked smug 'where should I sit?'

'Oh really there's only one seat left in the class' I didn't realised I'd spoken my thought until everyone in the class turned to look at me. _Ooops. _Someone towards the front giggled and Neil looked caught my eye from across the room and rolled his eyes. You could see he was deeply amused. The boy looked at me and flounced towards the seat behind me smirking the whole time. Oh this lesson was going to be hell.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N hi guys once again uploading. Yes there are sexual innuendos that I didn't realise until re-reading over it. Once again thank you to Paranormalcy, my only constant reviewer who I love dearly. Please review it helps make the story more enjoyable for you, you can suggest idea's say what you want more or less of. Raj if you are reading this take note of the food choice. Thank you for reading and supporting **

'Hi my name is Michael' the new boy said from behind me poking my back to get my attention.

'Okay' I wasn't in a talkative mood and this guy didn't seem... _right_. He wasn't a vampire, he was to tanned, and in all honestly nowhere near as good looking.

'What's your name?' Michael did not seem to understand my not so subtle hint of me wanting to talk to him.

'Look no offence, but'

'Bea Smyth stop talking and face the front' thank you miss but I really think you'll find _I don't want to talk to him anyway. _'Thank you class now let's carry on.' Miss went on with whatever lecture she was going on about.

'Bea' a poke in the back. 'Bea' now he was twirling my hair. 'Bea'

'OH JUST PISS OFF' once again the entire class' eyes were on me. I looked at miss. Oh no death glares... again.

'MISS SMYTH GET OUT OF MY LESSON IMIDEATELY, I expect to see you for detention later.' I looked around Neil was sitting there with a look that was a cross between amusement and pride, the bimbo's looked at me like I was worth nothing, surprise there? And that complete git Michael sat looking like the cat that swallowed the canary. Smug bastard.

Wow I already didn't like him and I'd known him for less that and 10 minutes, I do believe that is a new record. As I walked towards the door miss said, 'go to Mr. O'mont's office.'

'Fine' I walked out the door and started towards the office wrapped up in my thoughts. I wish I could just go and hunt or dance now. I'd had enough of this now.

I practically ran to Mr. O'mont's office riding on the wave of my fury. I knocked on the door, perhaps a little too hard. 'Come in' came the rough gravelly voice of our _beloved_ head master. I opened the door and walked into the room, not expecting to see another person. 'Miss Smyth, What, may I ask, have you done this time?' he looked disappointed funny you'd think he'd learn I can't go a day without being sent to his office.

'You know sir I just felt like coming to see you' I said in my "innocent" voice. Mr O'Mont sighed.

'Miss Smyth you really need to stop doing this.' He sighed one more time then said 'this is Mr. Rassmussen he's going to be starting here today, seeing as your already here why don't you be his buddy? Show him around and what not?' I looked over at the boy every fibre in my body was screaming vampire and something else that I couldn't put my figure on.

'Sir I don't think that's a good idea, I mean do you really want someone who's constantly in trouble showing around someone new? She'll be a bad influence' I could just hug Nicky. Despite her pompous snobby attitude...

'Yeah sir that's a good point!'

'Oh okay then...' sir didn't seem too happy about that. Oh well life is tough.

* * *

><p>Okay now I think about it if the vampire had bad intentions he properly wouldn't come to a school but I'm still keeping an eye on him. I slid into my seat next to Alana and had just got my crackers out(<strong>AN if your thinking shouldn't she be buying food like in ALL stories, no I am unique crackers are nice**) when a high pitched giggle came from across the room followed by 'oh you're so funny Michael , and so cute!' HAHAHAHAHA the guy has to put up with Heather (the blonde that sits in front of me in German, and with heather there's usually Chelsea ...

'Oh yes you really are'

'Shame,' Neil stated sliding in the seat opposite Al. 'the poor dude has to put up with the hags' he pulled a sympathetic face.

'Yeah, no dude should have to go through that.' Jake said shaking his head. I saw Neil and Jake suddenly go really stiff as I felt a pat on my shoulder.

'Umm hi, I know Mr O said that it wasn't a good idea to show me around but can I sit with you' OH DEAR. This would end in two ways he could walk away or be beaten and staked right here by Neil, Jake or Alana. 'I... um, well, uh, well o you should sit with people who are maybe a bit more... Popular. You wouldn't want you reputation ruined on you first day.' Please work _please! _ There is no way I can eat my crackers while sitting near a _parasite_ like that.

'Oh I really don't care about that.' Another lucky interruption

'Hey' unfortunately not by a practically nice person. 'I'm Chelsea you should _totally _come and sit with us instead of these' she looked down at us 'losers' you could her Al chanting "don't start a fight" over and over again. I think she's been chanting that since a month after they met when Chelsea managed to; get her excluded, steal her phone, reduce her to tears then steal her boyfriend who she thought she loved. Let's say 99% percent of the time it worked but hey every one breaks at some point.

Chelsea grabbed Louis and dragged him away and I was left feeling relieved but quite sad. Hmm.

'Well I take it back some people _do_ deserve it' Neil said. Seriously he does give a running commentary.

'But I don't think they really count as people' Al said that left us eating the rest of our food in silence while getting glares from a certain pair of people across the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n Hey guys thank you so much for all the reviews! I know some of you think the chapters are too short. I completely agree and am trying to gradually get them longer. But i also need to do my school work so they might take longer to be put up as they get longer. The lyrics to this song are from between the bars by Elliott Smith, a amazing song! Any way here's this chapter enjoy!**

I stormed into the house after my detention to be bombarded with questions. In a normal functional orphanage/ family the questions would have been what did you do? Why did you do it? You're so grounded. But no in this house its, Why didn't you text me and tell me there was a _vampire_ starting school? What are we going to do about this? And my personal favourite, a rather panicked 'Wait you haven't already staked him yet have you?

I sighed and started making a cup of tea 'Yes aunt el I decided fuck the system I'll just this parasite were everyone can see guess that's why I had a detention'

Aunt el blushed before saying 'watch your language, its sinful' does she realise we hunt and kill vampires at any possible time? 'Next time I will wash your mouth out with soap.' Not an empty threat 'We'll talk about it more when your uncle gets in, go and get changed' It's amazing how strange she is I mean think how that effects the rest of us, she's already rubbing off on Neil with this whole "insanity" thing.

I got up stairs and pulled out my training clothes, a "attractive" baggy black T-shirt and a pair of leggings , or as Natalie calls them my ' sucking ugly gothic ninja clothes' i'm not sure if you've realised but she really doesn't like me.

I was sparring with Jake when Amelia ran in from her after school club. "Hey she shouted distracting Jake for a moment. Tut tut Jake you should know better I thought as I flipped him onto his back. He looked up at me and I smirked.

'Always pay attention to your opponent' I walked to the edge of the room and bent over to pick up my water bottle, I heard Jake behind me. When he tried a surprise attack I dodged and tripped him up.

He groaned. 'not fair.' I replied 'life isn't fair and if you fight like that you're not taking any one down, let alone a vamp.'

'_George!_ I am _so glad_ your home you need to help us make a _very important decision.' _ Ahh uncle George is back well let's get this over with.

'A vampire has started at our school and we don't know what to do about it' I said calmly.

'_Tell _her George she's being _ridiculous_ they should stake it before _it _can do anything'

'But if it's going to a school, quite a permanent fixture he's properly not going on a mad rampage to kill everybody.

'You're really siding with one of the _things _that killed your parents!' my aunt yelled at me that threw me off a bit. I looked at her, apology written on her face. I took a deep breath and regained my calm.

'No I'm not but if we kill a vamp that might be innocent, we would be inviting other vamps to come and kill us.'

'I agree with Bea, Eleanor. But if people start going missing we will take him out. Understood?'

'Yes'

'Keep a close eye on him.'

* * *

><p>The next week passed without anything interesting happening there was no hunting to do as there was no vampire activity. I spent a lot of my time dancing.<p>

It was after school on a Tuesday , I'd stayed behind to use the dance studio. I put my CD in and let the music flow threw me.

_Drink up baby_

_Stay up all night_

_The things you could do you won't but you might. _

I span, twisted, leaped and well just danced around the room

_Drink up with me now _

_Forget all about, the pressure of days_

_Do as I say and you'll be okay _

I wish I could forget it, the pressure on me to hunt vampire's to be my best but then again they killed my parents and I will never get peace from that.

_The people you've been before _

_That you don't wont around any more _

_They push and shove and won't bend to your will_

_I'll keep them still_

_Drink up baby _

_Look at the stars _

_I'll kiss you again between the bars_

_Where I'm seeing you there_

_With your hands in the air waiting to finally be caught _

Suddenly, a pair of hands was around my waist. I started to panic but then a smooth deep voice whispered in my ear 'shh just dance with me' so that I did. Turning it into a pair dance

_Drink up one more time_

_And I'll make you mine _

He spun me then lifted me up

_Keep you apart deep in my heart_

_Separate from the rest where i like you the best _

_And keep the things forgot _

_The people you've been before _

_That you don't want around anymore _

_They push and shove and won't bend to your will _

_I'll keep them still _

As the music drew to a close i turned to look at the boy I had been dancing with. Louis. Shit i was dancing with a vampire and enjoying it.

'Now this won't hurt a bit' he said leaning towards my neck.

'Oh no you don't!' I kicked him in the balls as hard as i could, which is _very _hard. He hissed in pain and went to grab for me but I dodge to the right. He got a hit to my face, I got one to his stomach. He went for my shoulders and blocked him easily.

'is this the best you can do?' haha he wishes. He tried to grab my leg to flip me and I rolled over his back. Pushed him on to the floor and pinned him and reached behind me to my hair and pulled out the decorative comb that was pining my hair back. But not any comb a comb from my mother. Made of ash and pointed at both sides, an emergency stake if you will.

I poised it just above his heart when he reached up with his hand and placed it on my wrist. A surge of electricity ran through my body. Shocked I looked into his eyes


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n Hey guys thank you so much for all the reviews! I'm gonna start putting in some different Pov in because at the moment all my idea's are jumbled up! So here's this chapter I hope you enjoy**

Amelia pov

I stood just outside the gates of the school waiting for someone to come and pick me. Gosh these lot took long. I just thinking about heading back in to ring Eleanor when a tall dark haired tanned boy came up to me and said 'Hello I'm Michael, umm I know this is weird but Bea asked if I could pick you up the others are all busy'

Well if Bea asked him to I suppose I should let him, It's not like he's a vampire or anything. 'Oh well, umm okay' we turned the corner and stated walking. I couldn't help but think Bea would usually hold my hand because this was "a rough area", I wonder why she didn't tell this Michael guy to do the same. I was starting to get a bad feeling about this. This has never happened before. Any way wasn't it Neil's turn to pick me up? Also they usually tell the school to change me

There was the screech of brakes and suddenly I realised. This was a trap Bea would never send someone I'd never met to collected me. I started to panic. I didn't know what to do. A scream built up in my throat.

Just as the sound of my scream was starting, there was a presence behind me. A hand clamped down over my mouth. My ribbon was yanked from my hair and I felt my long red hair fall into my face. I was thrown into the back of a black van. I started kicking and screaming and struggling again but my hair was caught in some sort of bolt behind me .

A silhouette of a man appeared at the door. He walked forward. I yanked forward and my hair pulled out. I shrieked in pain and shied away from the man as he got closer. He grabbed my chin forcefully and put his face right in mine. His green eyes bore into mine. 'Sleep Amelia' my eyes started to droop. No I must fight, must fight, must...

Bea Pov

What is happening? Why do I feel like this. I bet its some type of trick. Some vampire thing. He leaned towards me and to my surprise I leaned towards him as well. Then suddenly like a bucket of water had been thrown over him, his eyes threw open. And he pushed me off him and ran out of the studio. I lay on the floor for a while blinking up at the ceiling.

Well that was strange. Why the fuck didn't I kill him? For god's sake! Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. I picked myself up of the floor and dusted myself of. I picked up my discarded comb of the floor and grabbed my bag place the comb in the front pocket. I set off on my way home. I plugged in my head phones as walked fast.

I started crossing the road and was nearly run over by some random black van.

'Hey watch what you're doing' I yelled before carrying on.

When I got in I slammed the front door. Still upset about the fact I didn't kill the vampire, I hesitated. What going to happen next? Neil will iron a clean shirt and wear it?

I walked through the house into the kitchen and saw Neil as usual with his head in the frindge. How is this boy not fat?

'Oh hey, Where's Amelia?' he said looking confused

'What do you mean "where's Amelia?" it's your turn to pick her up' Now I was confused. What is wrong with this child.

'Yeah I know but you text me earlier saying "I'll pick Amelia up today do not worry"'

'No i didn't I haven't even been on my phone today' Neil pulled his phone out

'Look!' he showed me a message from me.

'I didn't send it' suddenly it hit me no one had picked Amelia up. 'Shit!' I sprinted out of the room out of the house up to Amelia's school. I got to the front gates, which were locked. She wasn't there. Why wasn't she there? Immediately I pulled my phone out and rang neil.

He picked up on the first ring.

'She's not here' I gasped. A hundred different scenarios's going through my head none of them pleasant. 'I'm going to check the area' I ran down roads, twisting and turning shouting her name. Eventually I ended up out side the gates again. I sat down and let the tears roll down my cheeks.

My phone started ringing and I picked it up in hope.

'Neil? Have you found her?'

'not quite,' said a creepy voice on the phone. 'One, I'm not Neil. But I do have Amelia, Don't I darling?'

Down the phone line I heard the heart wrenching sobs I knew were Amelia's .

'look whoever or whatever you are, if you hurt her in any way I will hunt you down and kill you. and that is not a threat it is a promise.' I hissed down the phone.

Neil POV

I watched Bea run out door and quickly snatched up the car keys and ran for the car. I got in and sped off. I knew that Bea would go to the school so I went to the play ground. Not there. I called Eleanor. She didn't pick up so i left a message 'Hey El, have you seen Amelia if you have get back to asap.' I repeated the same thing to everyone else and the orphanage. Nothing. No one has seen her, or even heard from her.

I drove to the school and parked in a close by side road. When I got back I saw a black ribbon that was normally in Amelia's hair on the floor. I picked it up and looked around the only sign of trouble was the black tier marks on the floor.

I'm nearly a hundred percent sure now that she was kidnapped. But by who? Or what? Could it have been a _leech_or a mutt? Or just a normal person.

I got to the school gates to find Bea on the phone. She yelled something, then paused turned to look at me her face pale, well paler that usual. 'Call me back in a hour' she snapped her phone shut. The looked me in the eyes.

'They're willing to offer a exchange.'


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n**

Bea POV

'George?' I shrieked storming into the house, I heard Neil slam the door behind him. 'George? _George?' _With every shout my voice became higher pitched and louder. '_Geor-'_

'For Christ sake!_ What?' _My rather disgruntled Uncle called standing at the top of the stairs.

Neil quickly explained the situation as he did we moved into the dining room where the others sat, while I stoop pacing. When Neil finished the main part of the story, I took over. 'They offered an exchange; they said they will ring again in an hour. She sounded so frightened we _need to do something!' _My yell echoed through the house.

'Look we can't just jump into this we need to think-' my phone rang and I picked it up fast as lighting.

'Hello?'

'Hello you filthy bastard, mother fu-' George snatched the phone off me.

'Hello? Yes I'm sorry she's in a bad mood. Okay so I heard you offered a compromise,' there was a long pause before 'okay can we have 24 hours to think it over? Okay' and then he snapped my phone shut.

'Why can't we do something _NOW?_' I was angry, no worse than angry, I was furious. I ran up to my room and started throwing stuff around. I punched the wall. I heard Jake and George yelling at me to stop then Neil's strong arms restraining. And whispering in my ear

'You have to stop, this isn't helping Amelia. Stop _now_.' He knew how to handle these situations; I suppose he has seen enough of them.

I took deep steadying breaths locking away my emotion. He was right. 'Fine' I spat, yeah it took a while to completely wear of once I was in this mood.

We spent the night discussing plans and ideas. George told us to go to school as usual to stop suspicions.

* * *

><p>I walked into school in the morning in such an obvious foul mood I figure no one would fuck with me, but hey guess I was wrong.<p>

I Sat in German blanking everyone, even Michael avoided me, I know result right?

But then afterward in the hall I overheard a conversation between Heather and Chelsea.

'Urg what's up with the losers today, their, like, more depressed than normal'

'I know right it's like yeah well we have problems to'

'Yeah like last night my boy friend broke up with me' Chelsea said on the verge of tears.

'Really? That's what you call a problem.' Okay so sometimes I can't keep my mouth shut when I properly should.

'Urg you freak you wouldn't know you properly haven't ever had a boy friend your just always moody for the sake of it' well that was it I snapped. I strolled up to her and grabbed the front of her Hollister vest top and shoved her into the wall.

'You, filthy, slutty, inconsiderate, bitch of a _slag'_ I snarled with each word delivering a blow to her face. Then I dropped her and walked away. She ran up behind me and grabbed a fistful of my hair. Oh no, she did not just do that. I grabbed her arm and flipped her on to the ground. Then I heard more foot steps behind me and a girl jump on my back, my guess heather.

I threw her off easily. Then I heard Chelsea command 'Tommy help us' and her big idiot boy toy from the rugby team came to join in.

'Fight!' someone yelled. I just looked at them thinking it isn't a fight unless the others have a chance of winning. Wack idiot boy toy one hit me in the face, splitting my lip. I looked at him then spat the blood in his face. Soon, many more were coming at me. I was holding them off but not doing much damage.

'Move bicht out the way!' I heard the voice of Alana. 'Oh hell no. _No one _messes with my best friend. The suddenly she was at my side.

'What are you doing?' I asked 'Aren't you supposed to be the good one?'

'Yeah but I've wanted to do this for a long time.' She took a swing at bloodies face. With that the fight carried on more and more people joining in. Eventually Neil and Jake where there and even Natalie was helping us. 5 against the rest of the school and it was obvious who had the upper hand. Us.

'Everyone _stop!'_ came the booming voice of Mr. O'mont. He looked at me, covered in blood hair a mess lip swollen. 'Miss Smyth I suppose you're the one that started this.

'The physical part? Yeah sure, go on take me away' He looked at me confused then said 'Urmm... right... follow me then' so I did. We sat in his office I got lectured. It went kind of like this 'Miss Smyth I am tired of this blah blah blah your constantly in trouble blah blah blah, you are now excluded blah blah blah' Yeah it wasn't _that_ bad but Aunt el will still freak. But that's okay. Because guess what? _I don't give a shit_.

* * *

><p>I decided not to go home to wait for the phone call myself. When it came i was brief.<p>

'We'll do the exchange; Swap me for Amelia. Meet at the play park at 9 o'clock there will be me and one other.'

'Okay then nice doing business with you' you could hear the guys smile threw the phone. I doubt he'll be happy when I pull through with my plan. Off course I was actually going to do the swap.

The next step was to ring Natalie. She was the only one who would let me go through with this, after me she loved Amelia more than the rest. She would do anything to save her.

At nine o'clock on the dot a black van whizzed around the corner. The van door flew open and out came a man in dressed in all black with a balaclava holding Amelia. He tossed Natalie the rope. 'Bind her' she did as she was told.

'Give me Amelia' after a short pause '_now_' in a very stern voice. The man pushed Amelia at her. Amelia was crying again.

'It's all right honey you'll be okay' I stated walking towards the van.

'No she shrieked, don't do it!' too late I was pushed into the van. I fell over and bounced back up. As the van sped off I fell over and hit my head on the side.

When I came to it took me a moment to gain my thoughts and realise my surrounding. I was in a van, going up a bumpy twisting road. We were slowing down, nearly stopping.

The van jerked to a halt. This time I kept my balance. I stoop hands on hips facing the door. The door slowly slip open and the light blinded me for a second. When I could finally see again I was not ready for what I saw at all.

'_Michael?' _


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n hi guys rember me? I want to seriously apologise for my little disappearance and give an explanation, I'm doing a lot of course work at the moment so finding the spare time to write is impossible but i will update as frequen'tly as possible. Im really super sorry. On with the story... **

Bea POV

'_Michael? _You're part of this?' I should have known! Who else could have sent the text? I ran at him full speed pinning him down and repeatedly punching him in the face. Then I behind me some one grabbed me and pulled me off him. I swung round and blindly fought out, kicking whoever it was in the face. They fought back and soon I shoved against the wall. I felt the wind be knocked out of me and my head collide with the brick painfully. I looked up at the person holding me strongly against the wall. A wave of horror swept threw me.

Louis.

Louis POV

I looked down at the strange girl I had met only about a week. She looked Pathetic and defeated, i kind of felt sorry for her. I knew I shouldn't she's a vampire hunter and I'm a vampire. But when you can see threw some ones confident facade and feel there terror it was horrible and heart wrenching.

'oh well thank you Louis, although I could have handled it you know' Michael said trying to act like he could fight her. I rolled my eyes and the girl snorted. I dropped her to the ground.

'I didn't do it for you though did I?' I smiled and walked off. I walked through the rather large house and thought of the moment me and the girl had shared in the dance hall. Why didn't she stake me? I would have been more than happy for her to. I'm fed up of this life and this seemingly constant hold the night world has over me. In fact, over every one. I suppose its just the power hungry feeling that all vampires get. The _need_ to be better than others.

That's why I'm here working for one of the most powerful vampire around right now.

'Louis! Did the girl arrive?' Bunny Redfern squealed at me.

'yes she did' I say sounding like i felt, completely un-interested. This girl has issue's like seriously she follows me around. She's like a stalker, but she lives in the same place as me. This one time i found her going through my underwear draw. As i say, not cool, not cool at all.

'boss said your to look after her, stupid vermin, that means we won't be able to spend as much time together.' She looked distraught but i couldn't help but thank my lucky stars.

Bpov

Well this is fun i thought as i was led into some room with, no windows, apart for one in the en suite which had like a forty foot drop to some concrete. I might be crazy but not _that_ crazy. I sighed I decided to look around at what they've given me in this prison.

Michael had said leading me up here that it isn't that horrible, i get lots of stuff. The room had bright pink walls and a Barbie like bedding on a four poster bed. _Are these people trying to torture me? _ I couldn't help but think they were. I looked through the draws, they'd given me clothes thank god. A white satin looking night dress caught my eye. I picked it up to inspect it. Oh no, who do they think I am? A nun? This night dress was floor length and shapeless. Really? I looked at the others, long, shapeless long shapeless. Ooh not long and shapeless. No just something that looks like it belongs on a whore...

Well that was fun lets look at everything else. There was a bible on the side, _well at least the vamps seem to have a sense of humour. _I saw a large trunk at the end of my bed and opened it to see some kind of normal looking clothes. A t shirt, some skinny jeans, a skirt and a few dresses. I see what they've done, given me clothes that are difficult to fight on. _Great. Just fantastic. _

Well there was always the choice of suffocating myself...

Bang the door flew open and in strode Louis. Out of reflex I jumped into a defensive crouch.

'Oh please I'm not going to do anything I'm under orders not too' he said rolling his eyes and sprawling on the bed.

'Erm what are you doing?' I asked completely and utterly confused.

'Isn't it obvious? I pulled the short straw and am on verminsitting duty' he said wrinkling his nose at me.

'seriously? Afraid I'll suddenly have suicidal thoughts and hurl myself out the window? Because your presence makes that way more likely' He looked at me sharply. What can i say? I pride my self in my wit.

'what are you applying?' He said his eyes flashing somewhere between annoyance and humour.

'Isn't that obvious' well I thought it was obvious. 'You simply being here would make anyone want to throw their self of any great height in order to get away...' I drifted off as I saw him get up. 'OH I hit a nerve did I? I would apologise, but you see you struck a nerve when you kidnapped my younger sister... oh well' I pushed past him and lay down on the bed.

He started towards me with a threatening look 'ah ah ah, nope aren't you under orders not to hurt me?' as relaxed as my exterior was I was not relaxed out all, I was terrified. All this was strange, in a house with a vampire and not being able to kill them or else my "family" would be in danger. If he pounced at me I would have to reacted but how far would I be able to go without killing him. I was terrified for myself a little but mostly for the others back at the house.

What would happen to them if I did something wrong? Or if accidently let something slip. It's a truly terrible horrifying thought.

Lpov

What is wrong with this girl? Why is she so annoying. Seriously, it didn't even know it was possible to be that annoying. She was looking at me passively and she smirked. Then she frowned a little then suddenly smirked again. 'Your move bat man'

'Eurgg' i screamed in frustration, why? Just why, would the boss pick me for this stupid job. I will never forgive him. Ever.

'you know, if I'm that bad you could throw yourself out the window... I'll help' she said cockily and confidently with a slightly sadistic smile on her face. She thinks she can freak me out? That's cute.

I grinned in the way I had picked over the years, apparently it looked scary and psychotic, and looked her up and down slowly. She tried to keep the confident look on her face but i could hear the slight increase of her heart rate and smell the fear on her.

My grin widened and I took a deliberate step towards her. She flinched ever so slightly, and tried to keep her failing composure. I leaned forward so my mouth was at her ear. 'Now don't try and lie you're scared, you have been since I walked in to the room. Now shut up sit down and do not bother me.' I stood back and reached to touch her face, seeing how much I could mess with her. Her eyes flashed and she grabbed my wrist and there it was again.

BPOV

The electric feeling it was there and with a vengeance. It was fighting and scary but at the same time beautiful and wonderful. I looked into Louis' eyes neither of us moved, completely transfixed. his eyes had that same expression as last time. Full of fear, and coldness, but with a hint of warmth and kindness. We were lost in some sort of world of our own. The electricity was not uncomfortable, it just seemed to be erging me to do something drawing me towards Louis ever so slightly. Suddenly Louis eyes widened and he pushed me back on to the bed taking a step back.

The door opened and a young enthustastic looking girl was standing there. 'Louis,' she practically purred his name 'The boss wants to see' she gave me a look up and down, no doubt she was judging me. 'I don't know why but he just wants to, I help you escort her there if you want.' She was batting her eye lashes and everything. What is _wrong_ with her?

'no, no its okay Bunny that won't be a problem.'

'oh okay then' she said looking slightly folorn, aw did the itty bitty parasites feelings get hurt. I hid my snigger with a cough. She glared daggers at me as she left.

I looked at Louis for a moment befoer breaking the silence by saying 'OOOH someone likes you' and laughing hysterically. Being a vampire hunter means you lean skills like ignoring the death glare of a vampire.

'Shut up this is serious, you need to go and see the boss.' It was only when i looked into his face i realised how serious this actually was.


	9. apologypromise thing

Bea POV

Michael gripped my shoulders and lead me threw the dimly lit dark corridors, that twisted and turned like a maze. I realized that the more levels we declined the tighter his grip became. As we passed a set of ground level doors he literally gave up on the "strong grip" thing and threw my over his shoulders before i could make a run for it.

Off course I took it in a mature and dignified way. I sulked. Like a child. But anyway its to be expected. Over his shoulder i could see people giving me strange looks.

**A/n Right people i should give you an excuse, but to cut it short i've been very busy lately! I am seriously sorry! And this is just a taster of the next chapter! The reason being i have a plan. What im going to do is until the 21****th**** of april, i am not going to update. I know your thinking, Girl thats a rubbish plan. HOWEVER i will keep writing and I will get so many chapters done and ready so in the future if i have a busy week you will get updates any way because i will have already written the chapter. I will still right then any way. The reason i made that gap so huge is because i'm going on holiday in april so will have alot of time to write! If you guys are lucky ill get lots done before then and update sooner. Hope your not to annoyed or angry seriously sorry! I will try and make it up to you. **

**Love from Crazy4Quinn xx **


End file.
